The Immunology Core (Core E) provides immunologic assays, reagents and expertise to support innovative aasic, clinical and translational HIV/AIDS research by Penn CFAR members, with the overall goal of improving our understanding of the pathogenesis and immunopathogenesis of HIV infection and AIDS; introducing new approaches for investigating immune function; developing novel immunotherapy or gene therapy strategies for viral control or immune reconstitution; and basic discovery and translational development of vaccine strategies. To support this mission, the Immunology Core offers a wide range of services to benefit all CFAR members performing HIV related immunoldgical research: (1) Self-service support including validated reagents and materials that are widely used among the member labs, including purified primary human blood cell subsets and Qdot labeled antibodies for polychromatic flow cytometry; (2) Full service support that performs standard immunological assays using AACTG and PACTG approved protocols on samples provided by CFAR members; flow cytometric-based assays including phenotyping and intracellular cytokine measurements; and a BSL3 sorting facility enabling live sorts of infectious material, and; (3) Training, education and support in the use of reagents, assays, or techniques, as well as consultation and collaboration for immunology-based projects. In the coming cycle, we will provide the CFAR community with access and expertise to use an exciting new human immune system mouse with which to study HIV-1 pathogenesis and vaccines in an in vivo model.